Christmas Kisses Under The Mistletoe
by The St. John Lady
Summary: Boyd and Grace pairing again.Christmas time and finally Boyd and Grace admit they have feelings for each other.


Christmas Kisses Under The Mistletoe. 

The team had just finished their last case and it had taken its toll on all of them, not least of all Grace. Grace had seemingly gone through hell over the course of the last six months which culminated in this nasty case of gangland killings, and something Boyd was aware of but not the others in the team was how Grace's violent ex was part of the same gang that had been targeted. Over the course of the case Boyd would often ask after Grace, making sure she was still ok not just to continue the case but also in general. The pair had been good friends ever since the Unit had been started up, both had knowledge of each other's reputations and both had been more than a little eager to work with the other. As Boyd walked out into the crisp cold winter air he pulled the collar of his coat up and wrapped his jacket tighter around himself, he hated Christmas time and was not looking forward to heading into the City. Ok, he knew what he wanted to do but it's just he hated Shopping at the best of times, he wasn't very good at it if he was honest but when you added Christmas time into the fray as well Boyd realised this could be a disaster.

Back in the Unit Grace sat in her office and tried to relax and get her mind off the case the team had just finished, it had been a rough case for all involved but it was Grace that would suffer the most. Only Boyd knew the real reasons and it had been he that she would seek out when things would get too much for her or if she just needed to talk to someone, and although he could be annoying at times Grace would be glad of Boyd and his friendship. Grace had known of Boyd's glowing reputation for a while, many of the colleagues she worked with over the years have spoken of Peter Boyd and his work ethic. When he had asked her to go and work for him, she had felt honoured and proud that her own reputation had reached him. What she wasn't expecting was how her feelings would overwhelm her once they had first met, she wasn't expecting to feel emotions that she thought had long since died within her the moment he took her hand and introduced himself to her when they first met at her '_interview._' Putting her glasses on the files in front of her and closed her eyes for a moment trying to clear her thoughts.

Walking around the shops getting shoved and pushed from pillar to post as he searched for something that said how he felt, Boyd wished he was better at everything and then he wouldn't need to be here getting madder and stressed out. As some old lady ran over his foot with her shopping trolley and another jabbed him in the side with her umbrella Boyd did his best to think calming thoughts, reminding himself often that this was for Grace and that he couldn't leave without something for her. Boyd knew he had never been that great at buying things for women, especially those he cared about but now he found himself in the position he was and if he was honest it scared the hell out of him. It wasn't the only thing that worried him if he was honest with himself, the feelings he had always felt for Grace was something he had tried to deny and fight. But now he felt that he could no longer deny these feelings any longer, especially after it was clear to even him that they needed and wanted each other. Smiling to himself as he walked past the jewellery department Boyd couldn't help but venture in and have a look, maybe he would find what he was looking for inside.

As Grace sat trying to clear her mind of not only the recent case but also the feelings she was having for Boyd her phone rang causing Grace to sigh as she answered the phone, surprised by the voice for a moment on the other end of the line.

"Hi Mum, how are you?" Grace smiled as she heard Frankie's friendly voice on the line.

"Frankie! It's so good to hear from you, we are fine but how's things with you?" Grace did her best to avoid answering how she was feeling, mainly because she herself didn't know the answer! As the two talked about everything but what both really wanted to say, both could relax and forget about their already overloaded thoughts. Finally Frankie took a deep breath and said what she had been longing to say ever since she had picked the phone and called Grace.

"Grace, I wanted to call for another reason other than it's Christmas." Grace knew that moment the concern she had felt when she first picked the phone up was for a reason.

"What is it Frankie?" As the two woman talked the shock became evident on Grace's face and she would suggest the pair met which thankfully Frankie agree would be a good idea.

As Boyd spotted it sparkling away in the glass cabinet, he knew instantly that it was perfect for Grace. It said everything he wanted to say and everything he felt perfectly, the only trouble was he didn't know how to put it into words. As Boyd stood purchasing the piece of sparkling jewellery he thought about how long it had been since he had felt such butterflies inside of him, that and how he missed Mel and Frankie. Although it had been two years now the pain and regret he still felt was all too real, and part of the reason he was seeking professional help in the form of anger management. Realising his own sadness rising inside of him Boyd concentrated on the present that the sales assistant was wrapping, smiling and thanking the assistant Boyd paid and left heading for the restaurant to make the booking in readiness for tonight. As he returned to the Unit he met Grace heading the other way, hiding her gift behind his back Boyd spoke.

"Hi Grace, off somewhere nice?"

"Well yes actually, I'm off out to lunch with our good friend Dr. Wharton." Grace replied as she saw the gift Boyd tried to hide behind his back, hoping inside it was for her. Smiling as the pair walked away from each other Boyd laid the reservations on her desk for when she got back from lunch.

Spotting Frankie the moment she walked in Grace walked a little faster as she approached her friend's side and spoke.

"Frankie, it's great to see you! So what are you drinking?" After the drinks had been ordered the pair had sat talking about anything and everything but what both were there for, until Frankie took a deep breath and spoke.

"You know as much as I love our small talk, that isn't why I asked you here." Pausing so she could get what she was about to say right in her own mind first, Frankie took a deep breath before she continued.

"A few months after I left here I was still down and hurting about Mel and everything…" Pausing so she could choose her words correctly before continuing.

"I met a guy and we got on well, and well the result was a daughter." Wanting to say more and what she had come for but sensing Grace's shock she stopped.

"Oh Frankie, wow. That's an awful lot for me to take in." Was all Grace could say as the two friends sat drinking their coffees, taking another deep breath Frankie went on.

"There is more Grace. Although I know it is a little late I wanted to ask if you minded me calling her Amelia Grace?"

Overwhelmed by the thought that someone close wanted to name their child after her brought a tear to Grace's eye and as she took her hankie from her pocket Frankie spoke again.

"Aww Grace, please don't cry on me! There is something else I wanted to ask, not just you but Boyd too." As Grace stopped crying she could feel herself smile at the sound of his name, thinking to herself how daft it was that she; a grown woman should felt so like a love sick teenager made Grace smile slightly more.

"Will you and Boyd be Godparents to her?" Grace's head shot up and her eyes widened as she let Frankie's words sink in, trying to find the words she had was searching for caused Grace to open and close her mouth several times before she was able to pull herself together and speak.

"Frankie, I would be so delighted and honoured to be your daughter's Godmother, I can't speak for Boyd though I am sure he will feel the same."

"You mean, you two **_still_** haven't become more than just friends? Aww Grace, he so fancies you!" Frankie was never shy in saying what she felt and this was one of those times when she wouldn't hold back.

"Frankie!" Grace said as both women looked shocked and sensing that Grace would give nothing away Frankie held her hands up in defeat and spoke.

"Ok Grace ok, just promise me you will stop by tonight and meet your new baby Goddaughter?" Nodding the two women finished their coffees and headed back to the Unit. As soon as they walked in Boyd knew his plans that evening may not work out as he planned and as Frankie came in and wanted to talk to him all Boyd could do was think of Grace and how he desperately wanted his plans to work out.

"…. So, Grace has already agreed to be Godmother. I was wondering if you would be her Godfather." Frankie's words brought Boyd out of his daydream quickly and for a moment he just sat there silently staring at Frankie while opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the correct words for her.

"You're a mother?" Was all he could say, still sat in shock.

"Christ Boyd, didn't you listen? I just told you." Rolling her eyes in much the same way Mel would have done, Frankie sighed and spoke again.

"I said I had a daughter called Amelia Grace and I wanted you and Grace to be her Godparents." Shaking her head as she smiled over Boyd's inability to concentrate, Frankie asked him what he thought. Beaming with pride Boyd got up out of his seat and walked over to Frankie who had also rose from her chair.

Taking her in his arms and congratulating her Boyd spoke.

"Frankie, I am so flattered you asked me and of course I would be delighted to be Godfather to little Amelia Grace." Trying not to let his tears fall Boyd pulled away as Frankie spoke once more.

"It would be great if you could meet your Goddaughter tonight after work?" The smile that had been present upon Boyd's face had quickly disappeared as he realised what Frankie was asking him, not wanting to let her or his new Goddaughter down Boyd felt torn as he too didn't want this chance; maybe his one last chance with Grace to slip away. Taking a deep breath Boyd spoke.

"I would love to be there, but I had planned on taking someone out to dinner tonight." Not sure if Grace would except or not also kept Boyd from being more positive in his plan.

"Oh it's alright Boyd, why don't you come round tomorrow night after work?" Frankie was understandable upset but understood that after all he had gone through in his life he too had just as much right to happiness as anyone else. Nodding an agreement Frankie left and went off to talk to Spence who was just a shocked and pleased to see his friend.

Grace had been sat in her office for a while now and although she knew it was doing her no good and she wasn't getting any work done she just couldn't take her eyes from the reservation that lay in front of her, picking it up and running her fingers over it she could sense her heartbeat increasing as she studied it in more detail. She knew the scruffy handwriting on it anywhere, so the last thing she needed to do was ask who had sent it. Maybe after all these years she would finally be able to tell him what she had been keeping locked deep inside all the years they had been colleagues and friends, maybe that gift he had tried to hide really was for her. Although she felt happy for a moment Grace now felt sad that she would have to cancel on Boyd, she had already made arrangements to see Frankie and her Goddaughter. Knowing it would hurt him to cancel Grace waited until the end of the day and both had five minutes alone. Taking a deep breath as she walked out of her office and headed towards Boyd's office, saying goodbye to both Stella and Spence as they left for home. Walking straight in without knocking alerted Boyd to the fact that she wanted to talk and stopped what he was doing and headed to the sofa Grace had sat down on.

"I hope you don't mind me booking up before I asked you, but I thought we could go grab dinner after work?" Boyd's palms were sweaty and as he tried to slow his breathing and heartbeat down he prayed she couldn't sense the nerves he had deep within him. Taking a deep breath and knowing he would be disappointed Grace spoke, not daring to look up at him.

"Peter I'm sorry, but I have already promised Frankie I would go round and see her tonight. I am sure you will understand?" Praying and hoping that he would, feeling the sadness rise deep within him Boyd tried with all he had to find the right words for her. Inside he wanted to say that yes he did mind and that he wanted to go out with her instead, but Boyd knew he couldn't do that and instead he finally managed to say that it was ok and it didn't matter. As Grace got up to leave she felt his heart break along with her own sadness and pain, as she turned to leave Boyd called after her.

"I wanted to give this to you tonight." As she turned around Boyd handed Grace the gift wrapped present she had seen him hide earlier, causing her heart to break further.

"It's just a little something to say how much you mean to me and that I appreciate all that you do for me, well all of us really." Knowing he wasn't making it any better or easier Boyd handed the gift over and walked outside to the main office as he tired to find something to make him look busy.

Opening the gift Grace's eyes fell upon the most beautiful diamond necklace she had ever seen, taking it from the box Grace was transfixed as to how it sparkled and caught the light. Thinking about how she felt and the things he had just said to her Grace felt terrible for turning him down and was in two minds as to if she should call Frankie or not, sensing that if she did Frankie would only tease her about it. Walking out into the main office she saw how Boyd tried his best to keep busy and not turn round to face her, taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Peter, this necklace is so beautiful. You really shouldn't have, but I am most grateful. Maybe I could wear it when we go for dinner tomorrow?" Hoping this would ease the atmosphere between the pair somewhat. Shaking his head Boyd spoke.

"I told Frankie I was going out tonight so, I will be seeing my; **_our_ **Goddaughter tomorrow night." Smiling at what she could tell was Frankie's way of match making, Grace walked over to Boyd's side and noticed the piece of mistletoe hanging about Spencer's chair. Smiling to herself at how the charming DI Spencer Jordan had placed it there while getting into the festive sprit earlier on in the day. Smiling as Boyd turned round he went to ask what was wrong and then followed Grace's eyes upwards.

Smiling the self same smile Grace was Boyd went to speak and then stopped, taking a deep breath he needed to say it as it was a now or never moment for him.

"Grace?" He started.

"Yes Peter?" Grace felt she knew where this was going and was unsure as to how she would handle it, after all it had been a long time for both she knew that but after they had both kept their feelings secret Grace was unsure if now would be the right time.

"Grace, you know that it is customary to kiss when you are under mistletoe?" Was all that Boyd could think to say, ok he knew he wanted to say more but he just couldn't find the words he needed to say what he felt. Smiling at his shyness and boldness Grace looked up into his deep brown eyes and saw the little lost puppy dog routine his eyes seemed to do so well and instantly felt her desires and emotions rise within her.

"We could just go to Frankie's together? After all I am sure that is what she really wanted." Grace tried to fight the urge she had deep down to take Boyd and kiss him passionately, _after all he is the **king** of the mixed signals_! Grace thought to herself as she tried to concentrate on anything but what she was feeling deep inside. Smiling Boyd took Grace in his arms and pulled her closer into his chest and spoke.

"I agree Grace., but do I not get a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe first?" Smiling and looking into her deep passionate blue eyes Boyd feel like a child again and put on his best '_puppy dog eyes_' routine, hoping and praying they would work this time. Smiling as she looked deep into his eyes and tried not to fall any deeper Grace nodded slightly and moved forward, as Boyd did the same the pair were inches away from each others lips when both stopped as if to tease each other Grace turned around and asked Boyd to fasten her necklace. Sensing how he smiled and almost sighed through disappointment Grace held her hair up and moved her head slightly so her neck was visible, and an easy target for Boyd's tender soft lips to gently attack once he had fastened the necklace. As he brought his lips away from Grace's neck he felt how she shivered and shuddered with pleasure at his touch, gently caressing her neck he moved his lips to her ear and spoke in a soft whisper.

"I can't tell you how long I have wanted to do that to you Gracie, you are so beautiful." Kissing her neck again Grace was almost overwhelmed by the pleasure and desire it had created within her, it had taken her by surprise just like her the first time she had felt the passion which he evoked within the very first time they had met.

"I feel the same Peter." Was all she could manage as he again kissed her neck gently and then turned her so she was facing him, unable to look into his eyes at first until he gently took her face and lifted it to meet his own. Gently stroking the side of her cheek with his free hand Boyd smiled as he went to say the words he had been longing to say but trying to keep secret since they had first met.

"Grace I have always had feelings for you, you must know that?" As she blushed he took it that she didn't, and as he sighed and pulled her close he spoke.

"Oh Gracie, I have always loved you. Since the day we met I knew I would never be happy until you were with me." Kissing her forehead Grace felt loved, wanted and safe like never before. And like never before she felt ready to let someone into her heart again as she pulled away slightly she spoke.

"I feel the same way Peter, I have done since we first met. I never thought you would ever feel the same way about me!" Smiling and blushing at how daft it sounded Grace went to pull away but Boyd pulled her back, for a moment she looked into his eyes questioningly until she saw his cheeky smile.

"Shut up and kiss me Peter." Was all it took before Boyd took the hint and did as he was instructed to do. Pulling Grace gently into his arms, Boyd's lips softly touched her own lips as the pair kissed a true lovers kiss under the mistletoe.

As their kissing became more and more passionate, Grace stroked Boyd's back through his shirt causing his desire to react and show her he was more than a little happy to be there, kissing her back with all the passion he could muster while trying to keep his desires in check Boyd ran his soft hands down Grace's side as felt how she again shivered and shuddered at his touch. Knowing they should both stop and realising they both had somewhere else to be didn't seem to be enough for either to **_want_** to stop, after all they were both happy and enjoying these emotions and feelings being created by each other deep within their souls. As first Grace, then Boyd's and finally the office phones rang both knew they must stop. And as both finally pulled away both were more than a little relieved to find the other having just as hard time of catching the breath as the other. In almost silent shock the pair got their stuff and left the office as they reached both their cars Boyd pulled Grace into his arms once more and spoke.

"God Gracie, I love you!" As he held her there in his arms Grace spoke.

"And I love you Peter." In the silence both didn't want this moment to end but as their phones rang again both knew it must, getting into his car the pair smiled and kissed once more before heading off in the direction of Frankie's flat knowing that the kiss they had shared under the mistletoe would last a long time maybe even forever!


End file.
